All I Know
by em.claire473
Summary: Hermione discovers her true family, and on the way discovers herself. AU will be epic story length don't own anything


Everything had stopped. With a simple "swish and flick, Miss, erm, Granger was it?" the world had paused; the only two remaining mobile the esteemed wand-maker Garrick Ollivander and young Hermione Granger. Hermione looked around her, waving her hand in front of her mother's face, expecting both of her parents to start moving again. She glanced at Mr. Ollivander, but he was gaping at her, mouth open and tears beginning to form in his bright eyes.

"Erm, Mr. Ollivander, sir? What…what has happened?"

"My dear," he blinked, "you have arrived." At her confused gaze, he continued, "Oh, silly me, of course you would not know, would you? Miss Granger, though I suppose that is not your true name, the wizarding world has been searching for you for ten years." Hermione just stared, not sure how to respond to the man. _What does he mean, Granger isn't my true name? Ten years? I'm only eleven years old now! Well, almost twelve, but still…_ Her mind had begun, questions and theories and confused thoughts rushing through until Garrick had interrupted once more. "Let me tell you a story, young one. It seems we have enough time on our hands

"Eleven years ago, twelve this coming September, a couple by the name of Bristol welcomed into the world a daughter. The girl was beautiful, with mostly her mother's traits, but the unmistakable temperament of her father. On her first birthday there was to be a celebration; you see, the child was already exceedingly powerful, though this did not come as a surprise considering her parentage, and there was to be an announcement concerning where and when she would begin her magical schooling. However, the morning of the celebration, her mother and father had gone to retrieve her and come across nothing save an empty bedroom. Their infant was nowhere to be seen.

"The entire grounds were searched, but she was not found anywhere in the castle nor the vast amount of land surrounding it. Search parties were formed; the aurors and the Ministry of Magic became involved, and for months the girl was searched for. She was not found. The Bristols were inconsolable, distraught beyond belief that their daughter had been stolen from them. Of course, they have never stopped searching, but many have stopped believing that she was alive.

"Their daughter's name was Hermione. No one in the magical world has named their daughter as such since the disappearance, and now you come in, and show extreme magical ability, and what a coincidence that your first name is the very same as the daughter that went missing. Now, I wish to tell you how very glad I am that you are here, back in the magical realm. Welcome home, Miss Bristol."

Hermione could do nothing but offer Garrick a confused stare. His story seemed plausible, of course, but she could not fathom that her mother and father had kidnapped her. _Or perhaps, _she thought, _it wasn't them. Perhaps the ones who took me sold me to the Grangers. That makes sense. Growing up away from magic, I would not have heard anything about the missing girl._ "But, Mr. Ollivander, how do I know? How do I know if I am she?" Garrick looked perplexed for a moment, but then something seemed to click into place, as his eyes flashed brightly and he spoke calmly, "Why, Miss Bristol, just look inside. I am terribly certain, as the only witch who has ever taken to a wand such as the one you are holding now is your mother, Olivia Bristol."

Hermione brought her wand closer so that she could study it more closely. It was a dark wood, and exceptionally sturdy._ "Ebony, twelve and a half inches, rigid with a (oh, how interesting!), a griffin feather core; hm, very rare indeed, Miss Granger."_ She noticed that as soon as she had palmed it, a pleasant sensation had run through her, almost a warmth spreading throughout her body. She felt powerful, like the magic coursing through her veins was natural. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath; focusing on the magic, she imagined herself as a child, asked her magic to provide her with the memories she needed, and could feel her magical core respond to her request. Hermione felt as though everything around her had disappeared, and watched memories play before her eyes with mounting curiosity. She saw a small child with dark hair and a brilliant smile as she played with her parents, performing small magical feats even at her young age; the same small child, though a few months older, talking to what Hermione thought looked like a small dog with a forked tail when her mother walked in and said, "I see it has already begun. Don't mind me, dear." Memories of love and happiness and family flashed before her and when she was released she was not shocked to find that her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I think you need to see something, child." Garrick conjured a small mirror and passed it to Hermione, who looked at her reflection and gasped. Her hair was not bushy, but instead had a gentle wave to it, and was noticeably darker. She still had the face of a child, but there were multiple small changes from the facial structure she had used to have; and her eyes, her eyes were the most significant change in appearance. Where they were once a dark molten brown, they were now a light shade of grey, almost silver when the light hit them. As a wave of shock passed over her, the shade changed to gold almost immediately and she gasped.

"That would be the elven magic, my dear. You'll have much to discover about yourself in the coming months; now, if you'll get time moving again, we can get started, yes?" Following what her instinct told her, she moved her wand in a slightly different "swish and flick" pattern, and the Grangers, along with the rest of the shop, came to life once more. They saw the change in her appearance and at once knew that she had found her true heritage. With an apologetic glance, Mrs. Granger whispered, "We're sorry, Hermione," and at once grabbed her husband's arm, turned on the spot, and disapparated.

"Well, child," Garrick started, "let us make you my last customer of the day. What do you say I send some owls out, and get this sorted out? For the moment, do not worry, I shall watch over you."

Hermione nodded numbly, and followed him out of the shop and back into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. _Alright, Hermione, get it together. It's a shock, yes, but think about it. You never felt accepted with the Grangers or your schoolmates. Logically, it makes sense. _So walking behind Garrick, she lifted her chin, squared her shoulders, said, "I am Hermione Bristol," and, with a prideful smirk, followed Garrick to her true family.


End file.
